Moonlight
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: :It was in the moonlight when Sirius first noticed Remus. It was in the moonlight when they had their first kiss: Collection of Wolfstar drabbles set during the moonlight. Incomplete.


_It was in the moonlight when they met._

:-:

First year, Sirius boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. He found a seat in a compartment with a few other boys. One of them, James, told stories of flying and Quidditch. There was a small little boy, named Peter. Peter seemed to be in awe of James' tales of adventure. A red-haired girl and another boy entered shortly after. Their names were Lily and Severus. They all carried on conversation-the topics ranged from Quidditch to Houses and everything in between. Sirius wasn't paying attention to what they said, however. His eyes were on the shy, blond boy sitting by the door.

Sirius pretended to be intrigued by the conversations being held in the compartment, though it was no use. He couldn't stop thinking about _him_. _He_ wasn't as boisterous as the others were, and the silence mystified Sirius. _'I wonder what he's thinking right now,'_ Sirius thought. _'Could he be thinking about me? Maybe-maybe he's wondering what _I'm _thinking right now! How odd...'_

As Sirius' thoughts wandered off in the dark cavern of his mind, the train ride neared a stop. Sirius was shocked when he glanced out the windows to see that night had fallen.

"Hey, mate, we'd better get our robes on. We're nearly there," said James. Sirius simply nodded, still lost in his thoughts.

_'We can't be nearly there yet! I still don't even know his name!' _Sirius supposed that he should have listened to _some_ of the conversation; he could've caught the mysterious boy's name. _'Ah well. I'll figure it out soon enough.'_

.

The first years were making their way into the immense Great Hall. All of the other students stared at them as they walked up to the front of the hall. They stood in a line, Sirius just behind James, with the other boy behind him. Sirius looked up at the ceiling-_'It's enchanted!'_ he remembered.

One of the teachers-Professor McGonagall-started calling off names for the first years to be Sorted. Sirius was nervous. His whole family had been in Slytherin-_'What if I'm not?_' he wondered. _'More importantly, what if I'm not in the same House as _him_?'_

Finally, it was his turn: "Black, Sirius."

He walked forward with slightly shaking knees. He tried to control his nervousness. Sirius took a seat on the stool, and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

_Hmm... Interesting. A Black, though I can tell you've plenty of courage. Interesting,_ the hat said again. _Mind's not bad, either. Hmm... Though there's cunning, no doubt about that. A thirst to prove yourself. Difficult._

Sirius thought hard of _his _face. _'Please!'_ he thought.

_I think... The best place for you would be..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled for the entire Hall to hear. Sirius felt slightly dizzy as he returned the hat to Professor McGonagall and walked over to the sea of red. He took a seat, looking up at the others who were waiting to be Sorted.

.

Nearly half of the students' names had been called. Professor McGonagall called, "Lupin, Remus." The blond boy from the train stepped forward, his face pallid and uncertain. He took a seat, gripping the stool beneath him. Sirius held onto the bench at the Gryffindor table with white knuckles, waiting on word from the Sorting Hat. Sirius saw Remus make eye-contact with him just as the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius whooped and cheered along with the rest of Gryffindor House (though, admittedly a bit louder than the rest) as Remus Lupin walked over to them, taking a seat at Sirius' right.

"Hi," Sirius said.

"Hi," Remus replied.

"I-I'm Sirius."

"Remus." He smiled at Sirius.

* * *

**For:**

**The Pairing One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever II, with the pairing Remus/Sirius and the prompt Moonlight.**

**Wacky and Not So Wacky Pairings Challenge using the pairing Remus/Sirius.**

**and**

**The If You Dare Challenge, using the prompt Moon.**

**This will have more added onto it, using different events that pull them even closer together, relating to 'moonlight.' If you have any suggestions of anything you want to see in a future chapter, mention it in a review and I may write it!**

**Please review!**

-teddy


End file.
